


All of me

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Scales [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But Underhill is innocent, Jealous Lorenzo, M/M, Possessive Lorenzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: Thanks to Nicole for the prompt in a comment on Confessions. Maybe I can do a follow up that’s going to be NSFW? Anyone interested?





	All of me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HKU96i_Qh8Y) as I wrote, and _All of me_ is one of the tracks.

The schedules of a high warlock and the head of security sadly prevented evenings like these from happening as often as they both would have liked. But tonight was theirs, and Lorenzo had decided to introduce Andrew to his favourite club in downtown Manhattan. 

Although, if he had known how Andrew moved on the dance floor, he would have taken him here a lot sooner. 

Damn those black jeans that looked as if they were painted on, and damn that black silk shirt that had such a snug fit it showed off his perfectly sculpted abs and biceps like that. And this outfit, paired with the fact that the first three buttons of his shirt were undone, made Lorenzo look forward to the end of the evening, but for now, he would enjoy the show. Andrew was wearing a silver necklace that twinkled in the dim, pulsing lights, and it drew Lorenzo’s eyes to his collarbones, again and again. 

Ever since Andrew had been able to shed the last of his inhibitions his self-confidence had gone through the roof, and tonight, it showed. The way he moved to the music made Lorenzo’s throat go dry. 

Andrew had his eyes closed as he danced, and Lorenzo leaned onto the bar, content for the moment with watching him while he waited for the bartender to take his order. 

Lorenzo had been mildly amused at the start of the evening, watching Andrew dance while completely oblivious of all the eyes on him. He had become aware of it once a woman wearing a ridiculously tight and short red dress had tried to chat him up, and she had first given up after Andrew had mentioned he had a boyfriend. It had happened a few more times, but at one point it had stopped. Maybe some strange channels of womanly gossip had spread the news around that the hot blonde guy with the black silk shirt was batting for the other team. 

Lorenzo cast a look across the bar again, and at the two stressed, sweating bartenders mixing drinks. The place was packed, even for a Friday, so for the moment he had to content himself with watching his Shadowhunter dance instead of joining him. 

And then he was finally able to order their drinks. The bartender was an old acquaintance and asked him if she should do the usual, but Lorenzo went for something lighter and more colourful, and ordered two of them. She smiled with a questioning twitch of her eyebrows, but Lorenzo just gave her a smug little smile. 

“Don’t tell me it’s that blonde hottie in the black shirt,” Stacey said as she grabbed two glasses.

“What if he is?” Lorenzo asked, even more smugly now.

“Then I’d suggest you stake your claim, because someone else is trying to move into your territory.”

Lorenzo turned around, very slowly. 

The guy was ridiculously hot as well, in a completely different way. He was tall, even a little taller than Andrew, and a thick mane of black curls bobbed around his face as he swayed his hips to the rhythm of the music in fluid, sinuous moves. He was wearing a tight, almost translucent tank top, and some of the lines of his full sleeve tattoos had been painted over with UV light make-up, which created a mesmerizing pattern as he danced. It had captured Andrew’s eyes, and although Lorenzo could not really blame him, he felt his jaws tighten as the other guy said something to Andrew that made him laugh. 

Now the other man moved a little closer, and if it was because of the previous two cocktails or the high from dancing, probably a mix of both, Andrew didn’t move away. Their bodies were almost touching as they danced, and now Lorenzo pushed himself away from the bar.

Andrew was running both hands through his hair now, and that, together with his rolling hips, hastened Lorenzo’s heartbeat for a totally different reason. He was about to elbow the next dancer aside to be able to reach him faster when the stranger rested his hands on Andrew’s hips, but now Andrew took a small step back and shook his head. The other guy dropped his head to one side, asking a question, and Andrew shook his head again. 

Lorenzo had finally reached them, but before he could say something Andrew gave him a brilliant smile. 

“Lorenzo!” 

“Querido,” Lorenzo replied, giving the other man a pointed look.

“Don’t worry,” Andrew said with a smile that bordered on innocent. “I told him I was spoken for.”

“Damn right you are,” Lorenzo said, unable to help himself, and looked at the stranger. “Back off. This one is mine.”

Andrew dropped his head back with a laugh, but the stranger narrowed his eyes. “What, you’re wearing a collar in your spare time?”

“Fuck off,” Lorenzo hissed, and the stranger flipped him off before vanishing into the crowd and the murky, colourful darkness beyond. 

A pair of warm hands rested on Lorenzo’s shoulders. He looked up at Andrew, into his shining blue eyes that seemed almost purple in the reddish light. The intense colour shift distracted him so much he didn’t get what Andrew said to him. 

“Sorry, what?”

“I said, are you jealous?” Andrew tilted his head, a questioning look in his eyes, but still smiling. 

“What? Me?” 

Andrew’s smile turned into a lopsided smirk and he raised both eyebrows. 

“Right. Okay.” Lorenzo sighed heavily. “Maybe I was feeling a little... possessive.”

“Why?” There was honest confusion in Andrew’s voice now.

Lorenzo shook his head. “Have you seen that guy?”

“Nice tats,” Andrew said, nodding with a grin. “Also, nice abs. Yeah... he was kind of hot.”

Lorenzo gritted his teeth, but before he could say or do anything stupid, the hands on his shoulders wandered down, came to rest on his hips, and pulled him against Andrew’s body. He finally looked up to meet Andrew’s eyes again, and found them shining with something different now. The light had shifted to green, but even the turquoise colour of his eyes couldn’t distract from the heat in them. 

Andrew leaned closer, and his breath grazed Lorenzo’s ear, making him shudder. “He was pretty hot, yeah, but...”

“But?” Lorenzo asked, still gritting his teeth. 

“But he’s not you,” Andrew said simply. 

For a moment, Lorenzo was at a completely loss, not knowing what to say, but he didn’t need to because Andrew pulled him into a kiss that was probably on the verge of not being suitable for public spaces anymore. Not that he cared, on the contrary. He was quite content letting everyone around them now that there would only be one person to take this man home, and it was Lorenzo Rey.


End file.
